The need for clear and/or translucent fabric enhancers has been reported. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,735 to Frankenbach et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,990 to Wahl et al.; WO 97/03169 to Trihn et al. Conventional formulation techniques used to address fabric enhancer clarity issues have focused on controlling the chemical make-up of the formulations by adding turbidity modifying additives and by manipulating the type of fabric softening active used. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,887 to Frankenbach et al. Attempts to control the turbidity of fabric enhancers involve the addition of turbidity or clarity modifying actives, such as solvent systems having specific characteristics such as ClogP values, and the addition of electrolyte to broaden the range of solvent systems which can be used. Attempts to manipulating the type of fabric softening active used include the use of fabric softening actives having low phase transition temperature. Although these technologies have been able to provide clarity benefits to fabric enhancer compositions, these approaches can be cost prohibitive on a commercial scale resulting. As such, there remains a need for clear and/or translucent fabric enhancers which can be produced without reliance on the addition of turbidity modifying additives and can be applicable to a broader range of fabric softening actives.